The Void
The Void (ボイド, Boido) is a dimension that serves as a means of eternally confining souls who have committed heinous acts against the fabric of the Material World and the Spiritual Worlds. It is owned and ruled by the Monitor. Overview The Void is best describes as a place of complete emptiness. Although there are various landscapes and geographic areas such as mountains, plains, lakes and oceans, there is virtually no sign of life. The souls that are within containment are trapped within an inaccessible pocket dimension, but their constant screams echo throughout the main dimension. Each of these souls are cut off from one another and are unable to interact with each other in any way. Because of this eternal isolation and their forced inability to die, the Punisher herself regards it as a place worse than Hell itself. The lakes and oceans are not made up of water, but instead a liquid mass of dark Shinsei energy. The simple aura given off by these bodies of "water" is so potent that they can cause hallucinations and other psychological effects for people within their vicinity. Actual physical contact results in whatever touching it being destroyed, making journey through them virtually impossible. The aura of these lakes and oceans due to their immense number can extend for miles on end, making even the immediate dimension a rather dangerous place to be in. The only exceptions that can travel through the realm freely without consequence are the Monitor (the owner of the dimension) and Izanagi-no-Mikoto (who had trekked there for the creation of the Shadow). Accessing the Void "If one can grasp the intangible, then that place would be called the Void..." This was a saying made by many of the demented minds that made up the secret project operation instilled by a misguided group of souls that wandered away from the Soul Society with their sole purpose of contacting the Void. In some instances, whenever someone has a nightmare as a soul, their mind briefly comes into contact with the veil that makes up the Void itself, as all consciousnesses of spiritual beings make up that plane. In some sense, these scientists realized one had to psychically transmit their being through an ethereal form. After centuries upon centuries of tireless tests, trial and error, hypothetical scenarios, and many sacrifices through forced test subjects, they finally found a method of harnessing the power of the Void. Through a psychic link, a spiritual being can harness the power of the Void through using their body as a medium and their darkest thoughts and emotions as trigger to fuel it fully. Revelations brought forth was that only the most traumatized and disturbed of patients ever properly controlled it, and only those with the strongest wills could hope to master it. This Dark Shinsei that was harnessed through a psychic link was often proven unstable to the weak of heart or those who adhered to higher principles, as it devoured them from the inside out in the most gruesome manners. However, properly subduing the energy to become second nature to their bodies would transform the Shinsei into a substance only known as "Dark Energy". To physically enter the realm, one would need the ability to transfer one's self through dimensions while simultaneously psychically harnessing them towards the veil that is the Void. Even if they were to survive, their body would need to be transcended beyond the limitations of Soul Reaper, Hollow, or even hybrids. Demi-deities or other forms of gods like the Hankami could tread without fear of being marred by the astronomically damning affects of the environement. The only other race that seems to have an unnatural passive ability to pass through the Void, is that of the afflicted race, Ikiryō. This race has mastery over camoflauging their existence to the Void, and pass right through it. Like a ghost, shifting from that realm that overlays all of the material and spiritual realms in existence. How this is accomplished without suffering the damning consequences has yet to be understood or explained, as the Ikiryō has minimal dominance over its realm, able to bend it and bring its Dark Energy into the fabric of material or spirit planes. Populace Due to the rarity of entities in existence that have earned ''a place far worse than the bottomless chasms of Hell, the Void isn't filled with many captive occupants. With each pocket dimension overlapping the other, like a radio frequency existing within the same space, a square mile of the Void could hold anywhere from five to a dozen denizens at once. In total, there are less than a hundred who are doomed to wander and cry out in silence, as they experience nightmares far worse than what any living and spirtual realm could conjure in their minds. Mentally broken or left to seethe eternally, they are the worst and most pitiful kind of entities. Trivia *Its unclear what is the true origin of, The Void's creation is. Was it created by the creators of the Universe, Izanami or Izanagi? Was it a creation all the Hankami's doing? Or was it spawned through a fissure between worlds and realms, as a place where the spiritual denizens' minds all link together in a pool of surreal terror and awe? Many of these questions ask, and are always left of speculation to many who know of its existence. *Arch and I created '''The Void' as a realm where '''The Monitor '''places the worst of entities to suffer. Where physical pain would be mingled with psychological pain in Hell, the Void saps on one's will and mind simultaneously. It is truly a place worse than Hell for anyone who is sentenced there. *The Void was inspired by the idealogy of what Hell is really like. Not a fiery chasm of magma and eternal suffering, but a place devoid of contact and haunted by the worst nightmares for the rest of your undying existence may endure. *Accessing the Void to harness Dark Energy was a connection I was inspired by Dragon Age's way of harnessing Magic through a dream world of sorts. References Category:Ikiryō Category:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetso20) Category:The Monitor Category:Karitori Category:Kunō Shiru